htgawmfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Was She Ever Good at Her Job?
" | tituloe = “¿Alguna vez trabajó bien?" | temporada = 4 | numero = 4 | total = 49 | emision = Octubre 19, 2017 | escritor = Michael Russo | director = Mike Smith | aud = 3.56 http://tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com/daily-ratings/thursday-final-ratings-oct-19-2017/ http://tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com/dvr-ratings/week-4-broadcast-live-7-ratings-oct-16-22-2017/ | anterior = It’s for the Greater Good | siguiente = I Love Her }} es el cuarto episodio de la Cuarta Temporada de la serie norteamericana How to get away with Murder, este es el episodio #49 en general. Fue emitido por primera vez el 19 de octubre de 2017 en abc. __TOC__ Sinopsis Sintiendo que volvió a encontrar su propósito, Annalise se enfoca en un gran caso mientras que Bonnie comienza a tener sospechas. Mientras tanto, Connor recibe la visita inesperada de su padre, y Laurel recurre a un viejo amigo para aliviar su estrés. Resumen thumb|left|250px Annalise abre una caja que contiene una grabadora, con la que piensa evitar que Bonnie la hackee como en el caso pasado. Después de prenderla, inicia su bitácora con el primer día de su demanda colectiva. Por otro lado, en clases, Michaela y Asher toman notas, mientras Laurel está distraída pensando sobre Antares y su padre. Annalise, por otro lado, planea atacar al gobernador y prevee que intentarán deshacerse de su caso rápidamente. Michaela revisa sus horarios, y es interrumpida por una pregunta sobre cuantos clientes se necesitan para realizar una demanda colectiva. thumb|right|250px Annalise dice en la grabadora que debe conseguir 40 personas para iniciar la demanda colectiva, y piensa en ir a buscar a antiguos clientes de Virginia. Asher busca puestos para pasantías, y el profesor habla sobre como se debe determinar una cara pública para el caso, algo que es considerado la clave para el éxito. Annalise observa a Ben Carter, pero hace un recordatorio en la grabadora diciendo que debe encontrar a una mejor cara pública para el caso. El profesor le pregunta a Asher que es lo más importante para una demanda colectiva; el mismo profesor responde que dinero. Annalise ve su cuenta de banco y se da cuenta que solo tiene alrededor de $2,940 dólares, y se pone como recordatorio obtener dinero. thumb|left|250px Por lo tanto, Annalise regresa a la Universidad de Middleton y se encuentra con la directora Soraya Hargrove. Annalise le aclara que solo ha venido a perdirle su ayuda, pero Hargrove le dice que la junta escolar no la dejará regresar a dar clases. Annalise le pregunta si ella la contrataría como su abogada para su divorcio. Hargrove le dice que se han hecho mucho daño mutuamene, y Annalise le reclama que ella la delato con Atwood y le debe un favor. Hargrove le dice que no le debe nada, y que la fiscalia le ofreció un buen trato. Annalise le dice que es buena, y le ofrece un trato: si obtiene más que su mediador ella le pagará, si no quedarán así. thumb|center|300px thumb|right|250px Oliver observa las redes sociales de los padres de Connor, y le pregunta sobre ellos. Connor le cuenta que cuando su padre salió del armario le provoco una crisis nerviosa a su madre, y que por eso no tienen una relación tan estrecha. Connor le dice que solo están aquí por el dinero, y se mete a bañar. El padre de Connor le manda un mensaje a Oliver y el no le cuenta a Connor. Por otro lado, en su oficina, Denver le pregunta a Bonnie que quiere: Bonnie le dice que el juez Taylor piensa en volver a abrir todos los casos de Virginia Cross, y le sugiere que se preparen para ello. Bonnie le pide a Denver un equipo para revisar esos antiguos casos y proteger a la oficina de fiscales. thumb|left|250px Después de clases, y de mandar a Asher por un café, Michaela le cuenta a Laurel que tendrá acceso a los archivos de Tegan esa tarde, pero que cada vez que abren algún archivo se guarda lo que se hizo en la sesión. Laurel le pide que descubra una manera de hacerlo, y luego Asher regresa interrumpiéndolas. Más tarde, Michaela se encuentra con Tegan en el elevador de Caplan & Gold, donde le dice que tiene suerte de presenciar lo que está a punto de hacer. Michaela le agradece, pero Tegan le dice que no le bese el trasero. Michaela se da cuenta de que la cliente de Tegan es la directora de Middleton Soraya Hargrove, con la compañía de Annalise. thumb|right|250px En la sala de conferencia, los abogados de Raúl (el ex-esposo de Soraya) le piden 6 millones de dólares para lograr llegar a un acuerdo, algo que Tegan intenta razonar con él y su abogado. Sin embargo, Raúl le dice que ella se emborracho y hecho todo a perder, y les dicen que si no acepta el trato divulgará vídeos de ella misma en estado de ebriedad. Annalise, Tegan y Michaela discuten sobre que hacer. Annalise anima a Soraya a luchar por sus hijos y no rendirse tan fácil. thumb|left|250px En un restaurante, Jeff y Ted Walsh hablan con Oliver sobre cuando Connor salió del closet, y le cuenta que una semana después de que Connor revelara eso a su familia le dio el valor que necesitaba para también confesarles que también es gay. Jeff le dice que se arrepiente un poco y que solo quiere estar ahí para Connor, y le pide ayuda. En su oficina, Bonnie recibe la visita de Nate, y le cuenta sobre los casos de Virginia Cross. Laurel llega un poco después y les dice que Denver no puede ser Fiscal General como se está postulando ahora: Bonnie le pide que regrese a su trabajo, y Denver la ve. Cuando la cuestiona, Bonnie le revela que Laurel está embarazada y no puede despedirla. thumb|right|250px Más tarde Michaela habla con Tegan acerca de Annalise y retirarse del caso, pero Tegan le pide que deje de lado sus sentimientos por el bien de la cliente. Annalise le pide ayuda a Tegan, pero esta última se niega a ayudarla. Michaela intenta mantener las cosas profesionales con Annalise, pero ella la ignora. Por otro lado, Oliver llega a casa y Connor se prepara para tener sexo desnudándose, pero luego descubre que sus padres vienen con Oliver. Annalise envía un correo sobre la demanda, y algo distraída, llama a la recepcionista de la corte, pidiéndole copias de los casos de Virginia Cross. Isaac le pide a Annalise pasar a su oficina. Por otro lado, en la corte, Nate le pide a la recepcionista justamente los mismos reportes de los antiguos casos de Virginia. thumb|left|250px Isaac le pregunta a Annalise sobre la demanda colectiva, y ella ignora una llamada de Michaela. Annalise le cuenta a Isaac sobre su caso y como se siente feliz y con un propósito. Ella le dice que tiene un buen humor y le pide que no lo arruine. Ella sigue cuestionandolo y finalmente Isaac le dice que cree que intenta distraerse sobre la muerte de Wes con la demanda colectiva. Annalise explota y le dice que ha sido traicionada y que fue a prisión por la muerte de Wes. Isaac le dice que simplemente sabe como se siente que alguien se quite la vida. Annalise interrumpe la sesión al recibir un mensaje en su teléfono. thumb|right|250px Michaela intenta conseguir acceso a los archivos de Tegan, pero no lo consigue y llama a Laurel: ella le dice que debe descubrir como hacerlo sin que se den cuenta. Annalise interrumpe y Michaela cuelga la llamada para informarle que envío el correo a la persona equivocada, y en realidad fue a alguien de la junta de Middleton. Soraya intenta salvar su empleo y le pide a la persona de la junta que la ayude a no difundir los problemas de su divorcio. thumb|left|250px|Frank le ofrece el dinero del maletín a Annalise. Soraya le pregunta a Annalise que sucedió, y Tegan le pregunta a Michaela que si Annalise era buena en su trabajo porque solía ser una leyenda y ahora se equivoco en algo muy simple. Soraya cuestiona si Annalise está tomando otra vez, pero ella le explica que va a terapia, reuniones y debe hacer pruebas de orina cada cierto tiempo. Annalise y Soraya tienen una conversación sobre sus problemas con la bebida y Annalise le promete a Soraya que va a arreglar todo. Annalise va a casa e intenta contactar con el miembro de la junta al que le envío el correo. En su hotel, se encuentra con Frank, quien le ofrece dinero del maletín de los Mahoney; Annalise le grita que se vaya. thumb|right|250px En el departamento de Oliver y Connor, Jeff y Ted conocen y conviven con Laurel y Asher. Jeff intenta hablar con Connor, pero el lo rechaza. Poco después, Jeff les da un pequeño discurso, donde dice que se alegra de que tenga una segunda familia con ellos y que aunque no siga en la escuela de leyes seguirá siendo un ejemplo a seguir para él. Más tarde, Frank y Laurel se ven en el coche de Frank, y Bonnie lo llama pidiéndole ayuda en el trabajo porque Laurel la dejo sola. Frank le miente diciendo que debe "estudiar" para los exámenes para entrar a la escuela de leyes, y que le dice que la verá luego. Poco después de que cuelgue la llamada, Laurel, con hormonas por su embarazo ahora que dejo los antidepresivos, se acerca a Frank para tener solo sexo con él. thumb|left|250px A la mañana siguiente, Annalise sigue intentando contactar con el miembro de la junta y no consigue respuesta. Annalise recibe un correo de Isaac con el reporte mensual sobre sus sesiones, ya que ella le pregunto anteriormente por lo que escribía de ella en estos. Esto le da una idea, ya que Raúl usaba como fundamento sus problemas emocionales para obtener la custodia total de sus hijos, pueden citar esos reportes con el psicólogo. Tras conseguir estos reportes, Michaela y el resto de los internos buscan algo útil para el caso. thumb|right|250px Una de los internos descubre que Raul estaba viendo a alguien llamado Sue; Annalise y Tegan creen que estaba engañándola, pero Soraya les dice que sabe quien es Sue; Warren Sue, su contador. Una vez que se encuentran con Raul y su abogado, les dicen que saben que estaba retirando dinero y se reunía con Warren Sue para lograr obtener más dinero antes de pedirle el divorcio a Soraya. Soraya le ofrece un trato de 1 millón de dólares y custodia compartida para sus hijos. thumb|left|250px Por otro lado, Connor tiene una conversación con su padre, quien le dice que puede quedarse con el dinero, pero que escucho que se va a casar con Oliver. Jeff le dice que Oliver no es lo que el necesita, y que no puede seguir mintiéndose a si mismo solo para complacer a los demás. Connor le dice que no sabe sobre lo que él necesita, por lo que hace bolas el cheque de lo que retiro de la universidad y se lo da mientras se aleja. En Caplan & Gold, Soraya le dice a Annalise que el miembro de la junta ya la llamo y no dirá nada, y le agradece por todo. Tegan le ofrece un lugar en C&G si alguna vez quiere comenzar con ellos. thumb|right|250px Michaela sigue a Annalise hasta el elevador y le dice que no es bienvenida ahí porque ahora es su hogar, y ella misma fue quien dijo que no podían estar juntos unos con otros. Annalise le dice que está usando a Tegan para reemplazar a la madre que siempre quiso y nunca tuvo, al igual que lo hizo con ella antes. Michaela se queda atónita mientras Annalise se va. En la corte, Annalise recoge los papeles sobre los casos anteriores de Virginia, y ahí se encuentra con Nate. Nate la cuestiona sobre lo que está haciendo, y ella le explica que esta trabajando en una demanda colectiva por Wes, y por todas las injusticias que se han cometido a personas que no debieron ir a prisión. thumb|left|250px Isaac hace su bitácora sobre el progreso de Annalise; diciendo que teme que esta utilizando el trabajo para sentirse mejor, pero que puede recaer o peor. En la oficina de fiscales, Laurel revisa la campaña de Denver para Fiscal General, y entre sus donadores descubre a "Trent Stockton", por lo que imprime la lista. Denver la observa desde el fondo en la oficina. Laurel va con Michaela y le cuenta que Trent solía trabajar en Antares antes de morir bajo circunstancias misteriosas, y ahora está donando para su campaña; por lo tanto sospecha que es su padre pagandole a Denver. thumb|right|250px Oliver le dice a Connor que Ted los invito a hacer planes para el día conmemorativo ("memorial day"), pero Connor no se ve muy convencido y le dice que lo va a pensar. Michaela llama a Oliver y le pide ayuda con algo sobre computadoras. Isaac cree que el trauma que Annalise ha sufrido no la deja abrirse a los demás como mecanismo de defensa. Nate le lleva reportes a Bonnie, quien le confiesa que cree que Annalise destruyo a Virginia para conseguir su puesto. Nate le dice que se esta obsesionando y no quiere ser parte de eso. thumb|left|250px Isaac esta seguro de que la pérdida de Wes la ha hecho que se cierre más y más. Annalise continúa grabando su propia bitácora sobre todos los casos de Virginia y como los empezara a organizar. Isaac dice en su bitácora que tal vez eso es bueno, porque Annalise como su paciente es un detonante para el mismo. Isaac detiene la grabación de su bitácora y anuncia que su nueva paciente acaba de llegar. Isaac abre la puerta de su estudio e invita a pasar a su nueva paciente: Julie. Una vez que la cámara gira hacía ella, descubrimos que "Julie" en realidad es Bonnie. Mientras Bonnie entra a la oficina de Isaac, comenzamos a ver los flashforwards de episodios anteriores... thumb|right|280px Isaac abraza a Michaela mientras ella llora en sus brazos. De repente, Isaac recibe una llamada de "Julie Barden", la cual cuelga. Por otro lado, vemos a Bonnie del otro lado de la línea intentando contactar con el doctor. Bonnie sale del elevador, que resulta ser de Caplan & Gold; mientras pasa a través de la multitud se encuentra con una segunda escena del crimen en esa misma noche. Ella le pregunta a un oficial que donde está el testigo, y él se lo señala. Mientras se nos revela, vemos un charco de sangre en el suelo, además de más sangre en la pared de vidrio de la oficina de Tegan Price y a Oliver sentado dentro. ---- }} Reparto Principales= Annalise-404.png|Annalise Keating Nate-404.png|Nate Lahey Connor-404.png|Connor Walsh Michaela-404.png|Michaela Pratt Asher-404.png|Asher Millstone Laurel-404.png|Laurel Castillo Oliver-404.png|Oliver Hampton Frank-404.png|Frank Delfino Bonnie-404.png|Bonnie Winterbottom *Viola Davis como Annalise Keating *Billy Brown como Nate Lahey *Jack Falahee como Connor Walsh *Aja Naomi King como Michaela Pratt *Matt McGorry como Asher Millstone *Karla Souza como Laurel Castillo *Conrad Ricamora como Oliver Hampton *Charlie Weber como Frank Delfino *Liza Weil como Bonnie Winterbottom |-| Recurrentes e Invitados= Soraya-404.png|Soraya Hargrove Denver-404.png|Fiscal Todd Denver Jeff-404.png|Jeff Walsh Tegan-404.png|Tegan Price Ted-404.png|Ted Walsh Barry-404.png|Barry Thompson Raúl-404.png|Raul Hargrove Isaac-404.png|Dr. Isaac Roa *Lauren Vélez como Soraya Hargrove *Benito Martinez como Fiscal Todd Denver *D.W. Moffett como Jeff Walsh *Amirah Vann como Tegan Price *Jim Abele como Ted Walsh *Matt Corboy como Barry Thompson *Hector Hugo como Raul Hargrove *Jimmy Smits como Dr. Isaac Roa |-| Personajes Menores= *Todd Aaron Brotze como Profesor Cormicle *Roland Ruiz como Lazlo *Liz Jenkins como Regina *Paris Perrault como Pasante *Keli Daniels como Mediador *Brian Johnson como Vecino *Intae Kim como Detective Frases Memorables Notas y Trivia Notas *Este episodio fue visto por 3.56 millones de espectadores. *Las demandas colectivas que menciona el profesor en su clase son "Brown contra la Junta de Educación" y "Roe contra Wade", y son realmente casos reales en el tribunal supremo. *Cuando Annalise llega a su habitación de hotel después de reunirse con Soraya en Caplan & Gold, vemos que la puerta del elevador se atora. Puede tomarse como un guiño al episodio Live. Live. Live. ya que estos problemas siguen persistiendo. *En el reporte de Isaac Roa vemos la dirección de su oficina: 143 Martyland Road en Filadelfia, PA. Código Postal 19099, además de su número telefónico (215)555-0187. *La fecha en este episodio se puede apreciar en el cheque que Annalise paga por los documentos y muestra el 19 de febrero de 2016. *Isaac cree que Annalise podría tener Hipomanía. *Todd Denver se postula para Fiscal General. *Tegan y Annalise se conocen y trabajan juntas por primera vez. *Trent fue mencionado anteriormente durante la tercera temporada cuando Wes investigaba Antares. Eventos Importantes *Isaac menciona que Annalise es detonante para el. *Laurel descubre que Jorge le está pagando a Denver por encubrir el asesinato de Wes. *Laurel y Frank tienen sexo casual nuevamente. Titulo *Cuando Annalise trabaja en conjunto con Michaela y Tegan en el caso de Soraya, accidentalmente le envía un correo sobre su divorcio y alcoholismo a un miembro de la junta educativa de Middleton. Una vez que Soraya le grita a Annalise, Tegan le pregunta a Michaela "Was She Ever Good at Her Job?", que se puede traducir como "Alguna vez fue buena haciendo su trabajo?". **'" "' – Tegan Price Música All I Know= "All I Know" - White Wolvz |-| Bury Me= "Bury Me" (feat. Maluca & Bricc Baby Shitro) - Brodinski |-| Dangerous= "Dangerous" - Son Lux |-| Caso de la semana *Annalise, Tegan y Michaela representan a Soraya Hargrove durante el episodio para llegar a un acuerdo para la custodia de sus hijos con su ex-esposo Raul Hargrove. Trailer thumb|center|335 px Galería Raúl-404.png Barry-404.png Jeff-404.png Tegan-404.png Ted-404.png Denver-404.png Isaac-404.png Soraya-404.png Bonnie-404.png Frank-404.png Oliver-404.png Laurel-404.png Asher-404.png Michaela-404.png Connor-404.png Nate-404.png Annalise-404.png Nate-Bonnie-404.png Bonnieending404.gif Michaela-Laurel-404.png Annalise-Nate-404.png Connor-Jeff-404.png Meeting-404.png Teamup-404.png Flaurel-404.png Annalise-Frank-404.png Caso-C&G-404.png Annalise-Isaac-404.png Jeff-Ted-Oliver-404.png Denver-Bonnie-404.png Negociacion-404.png Coliver-404.png Michaela-Tegan-404.png Annalise-Soraya-404.png Class-404.png Annalise-start-404.png FF404.gif 404.png Referencias Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Temporada 4 Categoría:Michael Russo Categoría:Mike Smith Categoría:Annalise Categoría:Nate Categoría:Connor Categoría:Michaela Categoría:Asher Categoría:Laurel Categoría:Oliver Categoría:Frank Categoría:Bonnie Categoría:Tegan Categoría:Soraya Hargrove Categoría:Jeff Walsh Categoría:Ted Walsh Categoría:Isaac Categoría:2017 Categoría:Fiscal Denver Categoría:Flashforward/S4 Categoría:Episodios Flashforward